


It Started With A Man

by Zeodyme



Category: Magic Kaitou, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask, don't ask. Head cannon is very strange and long. May add full story behind this later... If I'm convinced to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Man

Seto Kaiba was not one for sentemental things. It was rare he was open to anyone. That's why on one day every year he would disappear, and even Mokuba didn't know where he went.

After being in a relationship for a few years, Joey had noticed this. He grew curious when he found out no one knew what happened to the brunette. Enough so that one year, he followed him.

It hadn't been easy. A few times, Joey was convinced Seto knew he was being followed. The many turns and rides he took brought them to an older part of Japan. One that was more trees than houses, and had withstood time.

Joey watched from a distance as Seto briefly stopped at a flower shop. The owner seemed to know him, for she passed a small bunch of roses without asking payment. From there the CEO went further away from the district.

The path they went down was worn but slightly overgrown. It led to a very old cemetery. Plenty of the graves were no longer readable.

Joey edged closer and watched as his boyfriend slowly went through the yard. He would occasionally stop and place a rose down. So far, Joey had only seen white and yellow roses.

Then, at one pristine white headstone, Seto paused for a few minutes. He slowly knelt in front of it, a sad look on his face. He brought his last rose, a deep, dark red, to his lips before setting it down.

"I miss you," Seto said softly.

Joey pouted a bit and crept closer. He was curious now. Someone else had been special to his brunette. He wanted to know everything, and maybe soothe away the pain on the other's face.

A pale hand lifted to trace faint letters. Blue eyes seemed to darken, almost looking violet.

"I wish you could be here. Even if you weren't with me. It's not the same without you around. You were my greatest challenge. One of the few risks I did not come to regret."

There was a pause as the brunette shivered. He let out a breath before continuing, his voice softer.

"You were... my best friend, and my first love. I'll never forget you. But I can't live in the past. I won't stop coming here, but... I have to keep moving. Pandora assured that. I'm sure you understand."

A soft smile appeared on Seto's face. He stroked over the side of the headstone almost lovingly.

"I've finally opened up again. I fell for someone. He's pretty much your polar opposite, but I doubt that surprises you. I never was predictable."

The smile faded away slowly and the brunette sighed. His eyes closed and his head bowed.

Joey hesitated before silently approaching Seto. The other didn't move at all, even when Joey knelt beside him. The blond wrapped an arm around Seto's shoulders. A slight tremble went through the brunette, then he leaned into the embrace.

"You okay, Seto?"

"...I will be. Just... give me a minute."

Honey eyes went to the headstone. The writing was faded, but still readable.

_Hakuba Saguru_

_August 29, 1957 - June 15, 1989_

_Son, Friend, Lover_

_Tantei-San_

"...Who was he?" Joey asked.

Blue eyes opened and looked to him. Seto seemed a bit surprised at the question. But that faded and he looked back to the grave.

"It's a long story," the brunette stated.

Joey settled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I've got time."

Seto was quiet for awhile. He wrapped an arm around Joey, seeming to draw strength from the blond.

"It starts with a man," he began. "A man who lost his life trying to get a jewel..."


End file.
